The Light Music Club and Inaba
by SgtPichu
Summary: This is a crossover between K-ON! and Persona 4. Yui, Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Azusa, the Light Music Club has been forces to move to a new school and the girls want to go to that school and they end up teaching and becoming friends with Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto. How will The Light Music Club win the hearts of everyone at Yasogami High School with Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto!
1. Chapter 1

_I__**'m back! Sorry I took so long to make or finish a fanfic or a chapter, I got too busy -v- but I'm back and this is a crossover of K-ON! and P4, BTW, P4G came out today ^•^**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Light Music Club has been moved**_

"No, it can't be moved!" "Too bad Yui, its already decided!" "Does this mean we all have to move?" "Mugi-san's right, we all have to move if we want to stay in the Light Music Club!" "Mio-senpai is also right, we got to get packing up and soon!" "YEAH!" everyone in the Light Music Club is all excited, now they have to do is get ready.

"A new club, for real, I wonder if I'll test out some new kicks!?" "Chie, that will never- HAHAHAHA" "Well Yukiko-senpai's lost it, what will we do now?!" "Well, a new club is forming soon, we can check it out!?" "Well here's a problem with the new club." "What is it." "It's a club for girl's only." "WHAT!" "Calm down Yosuke, there's no worries." "IT'S A GIRL'S LIGHT MUSIC CLUB!" Everyone from a different school is talking and...yelling at each other for some odd reason.

"HERE'S THE SCHOOL, I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUND IT!" "Ritsu, no you didn't." "Wow!" "Do we start?" "Mugi-senpai, we don't start yet." "Oh, let's look around and find the club room?" "YEAH!" Fists in the air, the Light Music Club is all really excited.

The girls looked around and couldn't find the club room. "That's the bell, school's over." Mio said and everyone can hear voices.

"Hey Yosuke, stop pushing me! "Sorry, but, you, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto are joining the Light Music Club!" "But, we don't have any experience with any instruments." "Maybe the girls in the club can teach us?" "I doubt they will." The four girls with one guy were in front of Yui, Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, and Azusa.

"Are you guys joining the-" "PLEASE TEACH US ALL AN INSTRUMENT, WE DON'T PLAY ONE, SO PLEASE TEACH US!" "Chie, doesn't that sound pretty rude." "We can teach you guys." "REALLY!?" "Yeah, we did it to Yui, right." "Yeah!"

"We already chose an instrument for all of you guys, by the way, I'm Mio." "I'm her scary friend who wants to rip out her head!" "AHH, RITSU, DON'T DO THAT!" Mio screamed at Ritsu and was on the ground with her hands on her head. "I'm Ritsu." "I'm Tsumugi, but call me Mugi." "I'm Azusa." "I'm YUI."

"Okay, so Yui and Azusa, choose someone to play guitar with you." Mio said to Yui and Azusa. "Okay!" They both said and then looked at the girls and Yui pointed at a guy? and Azusa agreed with her. "Wait, ME!" "Yes, you!" "Yeah, that will be really interesting to see you play a guitar." "Hey, don't encourage me!" "Let's go!" Yui and Azusa grabbed her arm and ran inside the club room.

"Hey, you look like someone who can play the drums." "Really Ritsu?!" "Yeah, come on, we got some work to do."

"Can you play some keyboards?" "I don't know." "Then I can teach you, I've studied keyboards since I was only 4 years old." "Okay then, I'll try."

"That leaves you and me with bass playing." "But, what if I'm not good enough to play the bass." "Don't worry, I'll teach you everything."

"Hey, we should play a song for them!?" "Yeah, good idea Yui!" "YEAH!"

The girls play Fuwa Fuwa Time for the four girls and they liked it and started practicing their instrument.

_**Chapter 2 coming soon**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**New members of the Light Music Club**_

"Okay then, let's start off with some of the keys!" Yui told a guy or a girl whose going to play the guitar. "Wait, let's just slow down Yui, we need to teach him or her the basics!" Azusa told Yui.

"Try playing some drums, I wanna see you play some drums!" Ritsu told a girl wearing a green jacket. "Wait a second, you gotta teach me how to play!" The girl yelled back at Ristu. "Oops, sorry about that." Ristu said to the girl and played a few notes on the drums.

"Keyboards are a joy to me, let's try a few notes." Mugi told a girl with long brown hair. "Okay, put you hands on the keyboard and press down on the key and it will make a sound." Mugi gave an example to the brown girl. "Okay, I'll try." She replied so quickly.

"Did you even wanna play the bass?" The black haired asked Mio. "Well if I play guitar, I have to play in front of the band and..." Mio said to the black haired girl until she's on the ground and saying lots of stuff. "Are you okay, Mio-san?" The girl asked. "I'll be fine, let's learn how to play the bass!" Mio got up from the ground and grabbed her bass.

**_A few hours later_**

"Let's hear all of you guys play, try playing Pure Pure Heart." Mio told the four girls who joined the Light Music Club. "Um, who's the singer of that song?" The brown haired girl asked the other girls of the club and the Mio went to ground and holding her hands to her head. "Uh, it's Yui!" Mio screamed and pointed at Yui. "Mio, you were the singer!?" Yui crouched down to Mio. "Oh so Mio-senpai was the singer." The browned hair girl said. "By the way, do we know your names?" Mugi asked the four girls.

"Oh right, we didn't introduce ourselves yet haven't we!?" The girl in the green jacket said. "Well, my name's Chie." The girl in the green jacket introduced herself as Chie. "I'm Yukiko." The girl in the black hair introduced herself as Yukiko. "I'm Rise, I was well known as Risette." The girl in the long brown hair introduced herself as Rise. "I'm Na-" The guy or girl was about to introduce herself until Yui cut her off by running and giving her a hug. "I think I know your name. I bet your name is Naoto, am I right!?" Yui gave the guy or girl a hug and guessed the name and he or she was red. "How did guess that fast!?" The guy or girl replied to its name. "She might know, her face is shocked with that question." Azusa pointed to Yui's shock face. "Let's just try and play Pure Pure Heart!" Naoto yelled at everyone and everyone agreed on that.

Chie, Rise and Naoto started playing and Yukiko started singing Pure Pure Heart and they played and singed really well and Mio, Yui, Azusa, Mugi, and Ritsu were all in shock and they started clapping with so much joy, they all thought that they taught them really well. After a while, Mio and Yui started singing too and everyone except Mugi, Ritsu and Azusa were in shock until the song ended.

"Wow, we all didn't know that Yui can sing too!?" Rise said still being in shock. "Yeah, I sing a few of our songs." Yui replied to the shocked Rise. "Hey, I have for Naoto, can you sing?" Yui turned and looked at Naoto and asked her. "Oh, that will be a shocker to see her sing like Yui does!" Chie started to tease Naoto after just hearing that. "No, I won't sing in front of everyone, including Senpai!" Naoto refused to say after Chie teased her. "It's not that bad really." Yui tried to calm down Naoto. "Really?" She asked Yui. "Yeah!" Yui said and she became really pumped about that.

"We should probably go, we all start school tomorrow as second years and Azusa starts as a first year." Mio told Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto. "Really, I hope we can be in a class with the four of you." Yukiko said to the four girls and Rise looked at Azusa and smiled. "I hope that we can be in the same class too Azusa." Rise told Azusa and she smiled. "I hope we will." Azusa replied to Rise.

**_After everyone chatted for a bit, everyone went home._**

**_Meanwhile, at Junes_**

"So how did it go for you four, I bet it was really tough to play a keyboard or a bass or even a guitar or the drums." Yosuke teased the four girls who arrived at Junes. "It wasn't that hard, we even got to play one of their songs and we all surprised that one of the girls can sing cause we knew that one of them can sing but when of she sang that song, we were all shocked, right!?" Chie replied to Yosuke and looked at the girls. "Yeah, Yui and Mio were really good." Yukiko thought about and Chie was right about that and Rise and Naoto nodded in agreement. "Wow, so you four can play and two of you sang or something!?" Yuu asked the four girls and Rise and Chie looked at Yukiko and Naoto and gave them an evil smile. "Well, Yukiko-senpai and Naoto-kun will be our singers, they will try and be like Yui-senpai and Mio-senpai, right!?" Rise told Yosuke and looked at Yukiko and Naoto. "Really, you two can sing, we like to see a performance at the club tomorrow after school!" Kanji yelled at everyone and the guys including Rise and Chie gave Yukiko and Naoto a really evil smile. "W-well okay then?!" Yukiko said to everyone. "What about me!" Teddie said kinda getting pissed off. "Don't worry, I'll come home and pick you up, but you better be ready Ted." Yosuke replied to Teddie. "Thanks Yosuke." Teddie thanked Yosuke and everyone left the Junes Food Court and went home. Will I be able to pull it off by singing in our performance tomorrow. Yukiko thought to herself. I'm starting to get really nervous about all of this, I don't know if we are going to pull it all off tomorrow at our performance, I shouldn't think about that right now!? Naoto thought about that to herself as she walked home.

_**Gave credit for phatmon for correcting on my grammar, I got kinda carried away and I was thinking on how it will turn out, but it turned out not that well at all -v-**_

_**Chapter 3 coming soon**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Light Music Club's Performance**

"Oh hi, um who are you!?" As Yui was walking towards the music room for the club, someone called her name and it was classmate of her's. "Yui, I need to tell you something!" Her classmate was running to her and stopped running after Yui saw him. "Oh hi Yosuke." Yui saw Yosuke running towards her. "Yui, all of you girls will have a performance in the club and the girls who joined is going to be in it too and the guys are going to see it!" Yosuke said to Yui and she saw a blonde guy behind him. "Yosuke, who's he, I don't think he goes to this school?" Yui asked Yosuke and pointed at a guy who was behind him. "Oh, this is Teddie, he's going to see the performance too." Yosuke introduced Teddie who was behind him and Teddie became really happy. "So your Yui-chan, you look like someone that I can score with!" Teddie stared at Yui and said that he wanted to score with her. "Should we go inside the club room?" Yui asked Yosuke and Teddie and said nothing to Teddie's...question.

Meanwhile, Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto were all so nervous about the performance and made it to the club room without saying a word.

"Oh, you guys made it!" Ritsu saw that the four girls made it to the club. "We have to show these guys a performance!" Mugi told the girls. "We should go first, I don't think their ready!?" Azusa asked the other girls and then pointed at the others who were frozen with fear. "Yeah, which song should we play?" Mio asked the girls in After School Tea Time. "my love is a stapler!" Yui screamed the name of the song. "Okay Yui." Mio said and everyone began playing.

After everyone started playing, Yui started singing with Mio. The guys were in shock that Yui and Mio started singing and the other girls calmed down a bit. Yui and Mio switched gears after a while and Mio started singing. Everyone was really happy that they got to hear After School Tea Time play. After a while, Mio and Yui switched gears and Yui started singing again. After everyone stopped playing the song was over.

"Wow, you guys were good!" Yu said to After School Tea Time. "Really, we were good back at our old school too!?" Azusa quickly said back to Yu. "You guys are next!" Ritsu looked at their new members who joined the other day ago. "Oh, r-right, l-let's get started!" Naoto said being completely embarrassed. "But what should we play?" Rise remembered that they need to play a song. "How 'bout playing Fuwa Fuwa Time!" Azusa asked the members and they all agreed.

They all played and trying to be Yui and Mio, Naoto and Yukiko tried to play and sing like them. The guys were in shock again while listening to the girls sing while After School Tea Time were having tea and cake and listened to them play and watched them play at same time. Now Naoto and Yukiko started saying Japanese and played again until the song ended.

"Well, how did you think?" Yukiko asked the guys who were still in shock. "W-what just happened, did we die and went to heaven or hell!?" Yosuke asked the other guys and they were still in shock. "Wow, you girls were amazing!" Yui screamed out to the girls who finished playing. "Well, Yui, we can't put it into words!" Yu said and still being in shock. "Wait a second, you guys should play in the Cultural Festival that's coming soon!" Yosuke remembered that the festival was on its way. "NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS, NO!" Chie completely yelled at Yosuke. "We will play!" Mugi said and the rest if After School Tea Time agreed. "We have the paper right here, I was one step ahead of you guys!" Ritsu threw her hand in the air and two pieces of paper were in her hand and it said "Cultural Festival Request Sheet for Music." "Ritsu, what the heck!" Mio went to Ritsu and hit her head. "Well, I knew the festival was coming soon cause a student told me and I went to the Student Council and grabbed two pieces of paper and then I filled out our part!" Ritsu handed over the paper to Yui. "She's right, it's filled out, for once!?" Azusa looked at the filled out paper and was really surprised.

"Here's your guys form, let's go take to the Student Council guys!" Ritsu handed Rise the form and the others stormed out of the room.

"Well, what's our band name?" Chie asked Rise. "We should be smart about this!" Yukiko said and was thinking of a name. "I thought of Chariot, Priestess, Lovers and Fortune." Rise said and everyone was thinking about that one. "It sounds nice." Chie said and everyone else agreed. "Put it down Rise!" Yukiko told Rise. "R-right!" Rise put down the name and everyone got up after filling out the form and everyone rushed to the Student Council after the other girls came back.

"What's their name?" Mio asked the guys because they were still there. "They are Chariot, Priestess, Lovers and Fortune. It sounds really nice, I feel like I should score them!" Teddie told them and said that he should score with them. "What?" The girls asked Teddie altogether with some confusion. "We're back!" Rise yelled out loud to everyone. "Welcome Back!" Everyone yelled back at Rise being really happy.

**Chapter 4 coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**After School Tea Time and Chariot, Priestess, Lovers and Fortune's break**

"Mugi-chan, you brought cake?" Yui asked Mugi being so absorbed by the cake that Mugi brought. "Yep, and some tea too!" Mugi replied to Yui's absorbed question about cake. "Hey, we need to practice!" Chie yelled at the others who were skipping practice. "Calm down Chie, let's take a break, we worked hard for the past few days." Ritsu told Chie and kept on drinking tea. "By the way, where's the advisor at?" Yukiko asked the others about the adviser. "Our adviser came with us to this school but she got really sick when we first came here to the school and she wanted to put a performance for the new members, if we got any at first." Yui told everything to the other girls while eating cake. "Well that's a shame, I wanted to meet him or her." Rise said looking kinda sad.

"I got our set list ready." Mio cheered up everyone. "Well I don't know some of your songs, so I put some of their songs on the set list as well." Yukiko said as she handed the girls of their band and Mio did the same as well.

"Let's see, first we play: Fuwa Fuwa Time, second we play: my love is a stapler, and, that's it!?" Ritsu was reading the songs aloud and saw that there was only two songs. "I had to put two songs cause of the other band." Mio hit Ritsu head and told her. "Well, we have our set list!" Chie said to everyone trying to cheer them up. "We play Cagayake! GIRLS first and then Pure Pure Heart next." Rise read aloud the set list for their group.

"Let's just play one song each?" Mugi asked everyone and everyone agreed.

After School Tea Time played curry nochi rice first. Yui sang first for the beginning. They played really great for the rest of the song until it was over. After School Tea Time hopes they make a good impression on everyone else faces at the festival's performance.

Chariot, Priestess, Lovers and Fortune played Listen! Yukiko started really well while everyone else was playing until the song ended, they all hoped they can make a good impression on everyone's faces at the festival's performance as well.

After everyone did their part of the performance as a practice round, they all took a break and ate cake and started drinking tea.

"What's you guys band name?" Naoto asked the others because they never told them their band name yet. "Oh our band name is After School Tea Time, but some people call us Hokago Tea Time." Mugi replied to Naoto's question. "Wow, really, we should be C, P, L and F for short?!" Rise asked the others and they said yes.

"Hey girls, I'm back, I have some costumes for all of us. And I see we have some new members for the club. You girls can use the maid costumes for the festival's performance, don't worry I know about Chariot, Priestess, Lovers and Fortune, good name by the way. All of you girls can wear maid costumes for the performance and no skipping out because, I HUNT WILL YOU DOWN! I hope you girls practiced really well." A teacher burst into the club room and has a whole entire bag full of many different kinds of costumes for the bands to wear on the performance at the Culture Festival.

"Uh, who are you?" Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto asked the teacher who just busted her way into the club room with different costumes. "Oh, our adviser is back and feeling better." Mugi said when the teacher came into the club room. "WE ARE NOT WEARING COSTUMES AGAIN!" Ritsu and Mio screamed about no wearing costumes. "Really..." Yui said feeling down. "It would be hard for us to play." Azusa told Yui who still looks down.

**Chapter 5 coming soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Adviser Came Back**

"That's the adviser!" Chie pointed at the teacher who just came back from being sick and she grabbed a costume that fits her.

"Why not wear this costume and besides." The teacher gave the costume to Chie and looked at Mugi and Yui.

"Yui and Mugi are already wearing theirs!" The teacher said looking very happy with Yui and Mugi.

"HEY, I THOUGHT WE SAID NO COSTUMES!" Ritsu yelled at the teacher and that made her a little sad and pissed.

"Ritsu, can we wear these, Sawa-chan made a great recovery and she's back now." Yui begged Ritsu and she mentioned the adviser's name.

"Sawa-chan is her name?" Rise asked Yui and Ritsu and the teacher fell in deep depression.

"Yeah and she was also in the Light Music Club, in fact, I have a picture of her!" Ritsu smirked and rushed to her bag to find an old picture of the adviser.

"YES! I FOUND ONE!" Ritsu had the picture in her hand and threw her hand in the air and Sawako rushed to the picture and ran out of the club looking very nervous.

"Where did the adviser go?"Yukiko looked out of the club and asked Mugi, Mio, Ritsu, Yui and Azusa.

"We don't know either." Azusa sighed and she walked up to the door. "Maybe she's going to rip that picture?" She said looking out of the door now.

"Wait, did we have to do something?" Naoto asked the others and they all looked at each other.

"OH GOD!" "WE NEED TO PRACTICE!" All of the girls screamed and started practicing.

**This sucked, I know. It was mostly about Sawako coming back after her little flu and yeah. don't worry, i'll make it better soon**

**Chapter 6 coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The School Festival**

"Yes, the school festival is almost here!" Ritsu stretched her arms out and sounded very excited.

"Calm down Ritsu-senpai, save some energy for our performance." Azusa begged Ritsu to calm down and she did.

"Where's our uniforms Sawa-chan?" Yui remembered that Sawako made band uniforms for the girls for their performance.

"There right here of course." Sawako showed Yui the rack of band uniforms and saw that there was extras.

"Are the these for MTT Sawa-chan?" Yui asked Sawako and she nodded and the girls all smiled.

"Hey, Yukiko and I changed our set list." Mio brusted the excitement of the girls.

"Yeah, here, for our band." Yukiko handed a copy of MTT"s set list to Naoto.

Fuwa Fuwa Time  
No, Thank You

"What, wait, number one; do I have to SING!" Naoto looked at the set list and became embarrassed.

"Yeah; here's our's." Mio smiled towards Naoto and handed Yui the set list.

my love is a stapler  
brush and ballpoint pen

"Wow, we get to sing, is that amazing Mio!" Yui was now excited and Mio was now on the floor mumbling to herself. "I'm going to sing, I'm going to sing, I'm going to sing, no one would ever wanna marry me, panties, panties..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to hand this to you girls, why don't you watch our first ever performance at our old school." Ritsu handed MTT a copy of the performance.

"It says 'The Light Music Club's first performance with a twist at the end' what twist?" Rise read the title of the CD and Mio started mumbling louder.  
"Oh yeah, i remembered what happened. Mio fell and her..." Mugi said and Mio grabbed her leg. "Please don't say it Mugi!"

"Wha!" "What the!" "Is that for real!" "Someone please stop that!" MTT all said with total confusement and they were all embarrassed.

"Don't say anything!" Mio stood up and said looking really embarrassed.

"Okay, let's practice now." Chie and Ritsu decided happily.

"Okay." Everyone all played their set list songs and they were getting prepared for their performance.

**Chapter 7 coming soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**I changed the band's name after watching 2 video's from NicoNico's website and on Youtube several times :), here's the chapter :) also be surprised who sings this :P**

**Chapter 7**

**MTT's First Performance**

"Who's performing first Yui?" Nodaka showed up unexpectedly and asked Yui whose performing first.

"Oh, I think MTT should." Yui turned to MTT and smiled making them very...uncomfortable.

"Okay then, MTT's going first." Nodaka reminded MTT and left the music room.

"We going to see the stage really quick, because we're still not comfortable with all the moving to a new school thing, so decide who's going to sing the two songs on your set list." Mio told MTT and left with Mugi,Ritsu, Yui and Azusa.

"Okay then! Who's singing the two songs!" Rise said okay to Mio and the others as they left and turned to the three girls who are standing.

"Well, I say that Yukiko sings that last one and that Naoto sings the first one!" Chie sounds happy? after Rise asked everyone.

"NO!" Yukiko and Naoto said at the same time and walked to the door until Sawako opened the door.

"Don't mind me but, i made some band uniforms just like i did to After School Tea Time!" Sawako showed the band uniform that looks almost identical to the ones that After School Tea Time wore at one of their performances.

"Wow, there really amazing!" Rise smiled as she stared at the uniform.

"I guess we'll sing the songs." Yukiko and Naoto looked at the uniforms and sighed and decided that their going to sing.

"WE'RE BACK! HOW WAS IT HERE WITH SAWA-CHAN!" Yui and Ritsu slammed the door open and saw that Sawako was there.

"Who's going to sing, but, we need to teach you the songs, Yui and Azusa, grab your guitars." Mio asked Yui and Azusa to grab their guitars until someone opened the door.

"Big Bro, are you in here?" A girl that Mio, Yui, Mugi, Azusa or Ritsu didn't know showed up.

"Oh, Big Sis, have you seen one of your classmate's here?" Ui showed up Jun and the girl and MTT don't know who Ui and Jun are and that they walked over to the girl.

"Nanako, looking for your Big Brother?" Chie asked Nanako.

"Yeah, i ran into Ui and Jun and they helped me look for him." Nanako points up t Ui and Jun and told the four girls.

"Oh, whose Ui and Jun?" Rise asked Ui and Jun because she got confused who is who.

"This is Ui, my younger sister and this is her friend Jun!" Yui introduced her sister and friend.

"Oh, really, well hi there, I'm..." "Oh, Nanako, i think i found him!" Jun cut off Yukiko and said that she found Souji.

"Oh, i see him too, come Ui and Jun, I want you to meet him!?" Nanako sounds excited and starts running until Azusa stopped her.

"Wait Nanako!" "Yes, do you need something?" Nanako asked Azusa and she hesitated to ask her something.

"Wanna join MTT's band? We have five people and they have four, that seems kinda unfair, isn't it!" Azusa asked Nanako if she would like to join MTT. "As a guitarist."

"Yeah, it seems like fun!" Nanako agreed and became MTT's guitarist.

"I'll teach you!" Azusa became happy and agreed to become Nanako's guitar teacher.

"We have less than 30 minutes to go up on stage!" Chie told Azusa.

"Don't worry, we'll be done in no time!" Azusa told Chie not to worry and handed Nanako a guitar that was sitting in a corner and practiced with her.

"Okay then, let's go!" Chie and Ritsu yelled as they both walked out and all but Azusa and Nanako with Chie and Ritsu.

**~20 Minutes later~**

"We're here! I thought her the two songs that you guys are playing and, she wearing the uniform that Sawa-chan made!" Azusa and Nanako made it backstage with everyone else.

"You taught her all that in just 20 minutes Azusa?" Chie was shocked and asked Azusa.

"Yeah. It's not that hard to do." Azusa replied happily to Chie.

"MTT, you go on soon." Nodaka showed up and reminded MTT.

"Okay then!" Nanako sounded very excited.

"A new member huh!? Okay, get ready." Nodaka left.

"Good Luck!" All of After School Tea Time said good luck to MTT and they went on stage.

"We will be playing one ONLY!" Yukiko said on the microphone and After School Tea Time was shocked and then Naoto started singing.

**When I look at you my heart always goes thump-thump**  
**This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy like a marsjhmallow**  
**You're always so persistent, You don't even notice**  
**Me, always staring at your profile**  
**When we're in my dreams,**  
**The distance between us can be shortened**

**Oh, God, please**  
**Give some Dream Time for just the two of us!**  
**Cuddling my favorite bunny doll, Goodnight again, tonight**

**Fluffy time (Fluffy time)**  
**Fluffy time (Fluffy time)**  
**Fluffy time (Fluffy time)**

**Again today, your unexpected behavior makes my heart go pound-pound**  
**Reading too much into your casual smile, I overheat!**  
**The serious face of yours I saw one day**  
**Appears even when I close my eyes**  
**Even in my dreams is fine,**  
**I want some Sweet Time for just the two of us!**

**Oh, God, why**  
**Is this Dream Night so painful that I've come to like it?**  
**I've taken out my emergency teddy bear, will I be okay tonight?**

**If I could muster just a little courage**  
**And speak to him naturally**  
**I wonder if anything would change?**  
**I think it would, but...**

**But that's the hardest part of all!**  
**'Cause how would I have an excuse to talk to him?**  
**And then, I'd have to think of something to talk about, and that wouldn't be natural at all!**  
**AAaaah! That's enough! Just go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep! (That's right! Go to sleep~!)**

**Oh, God, please**  
**Give me some Miracle Time, just this once!**  
**And afterwards, if I can talk with him no problem... we'll see where it goes.**

**Fluffy time (Fluffy time)**  
**Fluffy time (Fluffy time)**  
**Fluffy time (Fluffy time)**

**~Fuwa Fuwa Time~**

**Lead Singer: Naoto**  
**Back Up Singer: Yukiko**

**Chapter 8 coming soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**HTT's First Performance in Inaba**

"Next is also another new band but a very popular band at our old school!" Nodaka said into the microphone and smiled.

"I present to you all! After School Tea Time!" With Nodaka's introduction to After School Tea Time, they all came to the stage.

"Hello, I'm Yui from class 2-2 and I play the guitar!" Yui sounded really excited.

"I'm Mio from class 2-1 and I play the bass." Mio sounded really shy.

"I'm Azusa from class 1-2 and I play rhythm guitar." Azusa sounded the same.

"I'm Tsumugi from class 2-2 and I'm on the keyboard, call me Mugi for short!" Mugi sounded way too excited.

"I'm Ritsu from class 2-2 and I'm on drums and let's play already!" Ritsu sounded like Ritsu.

"We're going to play my love is a stapler to you all!" Yui said to the microphone.

I wonder why it is  
On this worryful night  
I'm writing on paper  
These feelings to you

Could it be that  
I'm just being whimsical?  
But the sheets will only  
Keep on increasing  
An equation to calculate the chances of love  
It'd be nice if I had one

My sparkling, shining wishes  
Have slopped in with my worries  
That's right, let's just staple them together  
My mood was only simple at the start  
But it got hot inside without me knowing  
And somehow the staples no longer go through  
Lala, see you tomorrow

I wonder what I should do  
Rereading it is embarrassing  
Even though all these feelings  
Keep being written down

Somehow if these feelings  
Get tossed into the trash  
My heart would in pain  
So I wonder if I should keep them

Now my feelings will be revealed  
Searching for words without a dictionary

This plan makes me excited  
Expanding it makes me too tired  
Let's just staple everything together  
Recalling the things I did today  
Always makes my chest tighten  
I ran out of staples, need to buy some more  
Lala, see you tomorrow

My sparkling, shining wishes  
Have slopped in with my worries  
That's right, let's just staple them together  
My mood was only simple at the start  
But it got hot inside without me knowing  
And somehow the staples no longer go through  
Lala, see you tomorrow

"We did amazing didn't we!" Yui said after the concert.

"Yeah, amazing work you guys did, even the audience liked it, I heard some of our classmates say so too!" Chie replied to Yui.

"And who did amazing singing lead!" Rise asked everyone and they all looked at Naoto.

"Please don't remind me about that." Naoto said and everyone laughed.

"We have a gift to you all, even Azusa!" Mio said to everyone and they looked confused.

**~my love is a stapler~**

**Lead Singers: Yui and Mio**

**Chapter 9 coming soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Nice Gift Ever**

"We have a gift and it's a song written by all of us." Yui said and she, Mio, Ritsu and Mugi started playing.

Hey, if we could put our names  
On a piece of our memories and preserve it  
Wouldn't that be the perfect "treasure"?

Right, These excitement-colored days  
That have passed have filled our hearts  
To their full capacity

The familiar uniforms and indoor shoes  
The doodles on our whiteboard  
I guess we have to leave them behind  
At the entrance to tomorrow

But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel  
Graduation isn't the end  
We're buddies from here on out!  
Pictures of us together  
Our matching keychains  
Will shine on forever  
And always, we thank you for your smile

Hey, the cherry trees  
Seem like they've grown a bit too  
Though its too slow for you see

I'm sure, the sky above us saw it all  
All the times we tripped  
But also all the times we walked on till the end

The wings of the notes we played  
Overflowing gently into the hallway  
Until it piles up to be cuddly  
It'd be fine if it stays the way it is now

But hey, we were touched! By a lovely angel  
This place will never change  
You could almost say, "I'm home!"  
Our email inboxes  
Circled dates on our calendars  
We were able to encounter an extraordinary dream  
So we say thank you to music

The platform at the station, the path by the riverside  
Even if we're apart, we can look up at the same sky  
And sing in unison!

But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel  
Graduation isn't the end  
We're buddies from here on out!  
If you say you really love us  
We'll answer that we really, really love you!  
There's nothing else we've forgotten  
We'll be together forever and ever!

After the song, everyone started clapping with joy and happiness.

"Wow! You're really terrible!" Everyone said and gave a smile to HTT which made them shocked. "But!" Nanako said. "We all want to hear you play!" Chie, Yukiko, and Rise all said together. "Forever and ever!" Naoto said and HTT finally smiled.

"LET"S PRACTICE!" Everyone raised their fits to the ceiling and yelled. "Fuwa Fuwa Time!" MTT said. "How 'bout this one!" HTT said and started playing my love is a stapler.

**The School Festival passed by as the guys peeped at HTT's song to MTT and Azusa and they smiled.**

"They all seem really happy don't they!?" Yosuke asked Souji, Kanji and Teddie and they all nodded and left.

**After the guys left, everyone left the club room and went home except one person.**

"Hey! Let's be happy!  
Hey! Let's be lucky!  
Hey! Let's be lovely!  
Come with me  
Come with me!"

**The next day, in the club room **

"Whoa you came up with a new song!" Ritsu jumped to Mio and she slapped her.

"I did not, it was her!" Mio told Ritsu in a mean way then pointed at Naoto who just came in with something in her hand that's the same as the one that's on the music stand.

"Sorry I'm late-" "That's so cool! When did you do this! "You're scaring her!" Naoto showed up and Ritsu was really surprised and Mio banged her head.

"How 'bout I just sing it!?" Naoto asked and everyone gave her a little hard time.

Hey!Hey!Comewithme!x4

Hey, smile! Hey, with everyone!  
This is youth, right? Let's make some noise!  
(Comeon!)

The answer is "dreams" times "wishes"  
If you want to find out, come over here  
'Cause fun awaits  
Are you ready!? Let's go together

I feel like strolling along on the way to school  
But I forgot my bag - a sudden curve!  
Lessons are only just starting  
I completely understand, or at least pretending to

Even though problems go over capacity  
(It'll be all right)  
We'll have enough luck to solve them  
Hey, smile! Hey, with everyone!  
This is youth, right? Let's riot!  
(Come on!)

The answer is "heart" plus "happiness"  
If you don't understand, it's okay to make it up  
Let's combine answers  
We'll gather and go together

Let's see what happens after school  
Found a cute cat, powerfully dash!  
By chatting, we've reached the end  
Don't worry about homework, or at least pretend not to

Even small things can cause times of trouble  
(It'll be all right)  
Just try to reflect while sleeping  
Hey, smile! Hey, with everyone!  
This is youth, right? Let's make some noise!  
(Comeon!)

The answer is "dreams" times "wishes"  
If you want to find out, come over here  
'Cause fun awaits  
Are you ready!? Let's go together

Clap your hands now!Hey!x3  
Clap your hands,clap your hands,  
clap your hands,woo... YEAH!

Even if you fail, try to add it up  
'Cause a bigger answer will come to you  
Whatever that happens to be  
If we're together, we've got nothing to fear

The answer is "heart" plus "happiness"  
If you don't understand, it's okay to make it up  
'Cause we'll combine answers  
So from now on, forever and ever  
Let's go together - join hands and go

Hey! Let'sbe happy!  
Hey! Let'sbe lucky!  
Hey! Let'sbe lovely!  
Come with me  
Comewithme!

Someone started clapping and everyone was scared when they saw Sawako there with a really creepy face. "*screams loud*" Mio screams loud as another day passes

**~Tenshi ni Fureta yo!~**

**Lead Singers: Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi/Mugi**

**~Come With Me!~**

**Lead Singer: Naoto**

**Back Up Singers: Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi/Mugi, Azusa, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Nanako**

**Chapter 10 coming soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Another Club Performance At The Training Camp**

**The Music Room**

"We should have another club performance!" Yui sounded excited.

"Are you sure?" Mio asked.

"Summer is almost here!" Ritsu sounded excited too.

"We should have a training camp!" Yui and Ritsu sounded way too excited now.

"A training camp!" Mugi agreed.

"What about the others." Azusa said.

"Oh yeah we forgot!" Ritsu said rubbing her head.

"How could you forget our other club members!" Mio yelled at Ritsu.

"What's a training camp?" Rise peeped and heard everything.

"Whoa when did you get here!" Ritsu almost fell.

"I wanna join!" Nanako showed up.

"Us too!" Everyone including Ui and Jun showed up.

"Wow! Can everyone fit in one of your villa's Mugi?" Mio asked Mugi.

"It should be okay." Mugi said to Mio.

"Whoa a training camp and no guys!" Yosuke and the other guys showed up.

"We never had guys at our training camp before." Mio told the guys.

"We need to bring a swimsuit!" "Yeah a swimsuit!" "We're doing it for practice not to goof off!" Yui and Ritsu were talking until Mio yelled at them.

**Mugi's Summer House**

"This is amazing..." Rise, Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, Souji, Teddie, Yosuke and Kanji were all shocked and were a loss with words.

"LET"S HAVE FUN!" Yui and Ritsu were already in swimsuits and everyone agrees except Mio, Azusa, and Chie.  
**The Beach**

"LET"S SING A SONG!" Yui screamed as she ran over to Naoto and hugged her. "I'LL SING BRUSH AND BALLPOINT PEN WITH NAOTO!"

"Do it!" The guys kept on repeating that line until Naoto finally gave in.

"Alright I'll do it!" She yelled.

My calligraphy pen, FUFU  
Is trembling, FUFU  
As I'm writing my first ever GREETING CARD to you  
My throbbing PASSION  
And overflowing ACTION  
Might just spurt out

I imagine your smile  
And I want to show you my good points  
I grasp my passion  
I gotta make you notice me!

All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love  
So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it  
I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around  
Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far  
I'm totally serious

To my calligraphy pen, FUFU  
I might be being overdoing it, FUFU  
It seems I might be crushing it, but  
My handwriting's on a MISSION  
Red-hot TENSION  
Normal print is so boring

At the point where I close, the point where I stop  
This heart-throbbing is most definitely love  
"Please treat me well from here on out"  
I add that single phrase

My cheerful lettering is so shiny, look how well polished it is  
It'd be wonderful if they could go straight into your heart  
The running lines shine until they dry  
You'll have to wait, calligraphy pen, sorry, ballpoint pen  
You'll have to rest  
I'm totally serious

I imagine your smile  
And I want to show you my good points  
I grasp my passion  
I gotta make you notice me!

All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love  
So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it  
I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around  
Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far  
I'm totally serious

"Totally amazing!" Ui clapped after a wonderful performance from Yui and Naoto.

"How was it Kanji!?" Rise asked as she turned to Kanji who had a nosebleed.

"Can I score with you Yui-chan?" Teddie went over to Yui and gave her some sparkling eyes and Yui got confused.

"What do you mean by 'score'" Yui asked Teddie and he went to the water.

"We really need to get some practice in Yui-senpai!" Azusa yelled at Yui.

"And who had the most fun!" Ritsu looked at Azusa, who looked really sunburned.

"You got sunburned Azusa!" Chie looked at Azusa.

"That's hard to believe that _you _get sunburned." Yukiko added.

"SHUT UP!" Azusa got really mad and yelled at everyone and they all laughed.

**~brush and ballpoint pen~**

**Lead Singer: Yui and Naoto**

**Chapter 10 coming soon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Girls in Wonderland**

**Mugi's Villa**

"Are we in heaven?!" Yosuke asked Mugi and he turned around and saw her on her phone.

"Please get rid of this stuff!" Mugi looked sorta upset.

**Mugi's Villa- Recording room**

"Wow! This is amazing!" Rise ran in the room looking very happy.

"Who wants to play a song?" Mio had her bass on her and asked the girls.

"I liked how Big Sis sang brush and ballpoint pen with Na-" Ui said happily until _someone_ cut her off.

"Anyways! i saw this song laying out on the floor and it looks like Mio can sing this song with Yukiko." Naoto showed the girls the sheet and it says 'Girls in Wonderland' at the top.

"Let's try Mio." Yukiko said. 'Mio?" Now Yukiko is looking for Mio.

"She's in the corner in fear." Yui pointed to a fearful looking Mio in a corner.

"COME ON MIO!" Ritsu yelled at the fearful looking Mio.

"It'll be fun." Yukiko crouched next to Mio and told her.

"Okay!" Mio jumped back up looking very happy.

"Let's just play already.." Ritsu was already at the drums and told the girls.

All fiction falls short to our Wonderland  
When the five of us approach, it's bizarre  
I've written the truth in my diary  
Now I've read it and I can't calm down

It wasn't supposed to be this way!?  
These high school days are way too high  
It's a very Fantastic World  
But I'd gladly give in to a happy miscalculation  
What will happen on the pages of tomorrow...!?  
I wonder what's written there  
Today's heart and beat are already at their max  
I've begun to think this way every day  
The innovations of miracles are a bit scary, but I can't stop  
Believe me  
Our luck goes on!

No kind of art can depict our Funny Faces,  
The faces determined by our five senses and honest emotions  
Just like conversations, our photographs have piled up  
Everyone's always giving the peace sign

That's the way it was!  
We were fine even if we cried  
It's a very Peaceful World  
With our warm music and friends

What will happen with the finder of the future...!?  
I wonder what kind of faces and scenery will be reflected on us  
Even if reality strikes hard against us  
We'll just hum our favorite phrases  
Singing only of courage and love,  
We'll be fine  
Our Dreams Will Come True!

I can only see what's in front of me, there's no turning back  
Today I'll go on with all my might, simply surrounded by what I "love"

What will happen to us tomorrow!?  
No one knows  
But we always sing "Oh yeah" "Take it easy"

What will happen on the pages of tomorrow...!?  
I wonder what's written there  
Today's heart and beat are already at their max  
I've begun to think this way every day  
The innovations of miracles are a bit scary, but I can't stop  
Believe me  
Our luck goes on!

"Wow, that's amazing!" Ui and Jun stood up and clapped and they both said.

"I wish i brought my bass, then I would be able to play with everyone!" Jun pouts making everyone laugh.

"LET"S GO AND PLAY SOME MORE!" Ritsu and Chie threw their fits in the air and screamed.

**~Girls in Wonderland~**

**Lead Singer: Mio and Yukiko**

**Chapter 11 coming soon**


	12. Chapter 12

_**We haven't seen Mugi or Rise sing together! The same goes for Azusa and Nanako as a pair and Ritsu and Chie as a pair! For the next few chapters at least of the girls finds a song on the floor or remembers the song! But for now, let's kick back and enjoy this chapter featuring: Mugi and Rise! **_

**Chapter 11**

**True Story**

**Yasogami Rooftop**

"Why do I remember this song!?" Rise was on the rooftop, watching something on her phone.

"Is something wrong Rise?" Mugi saw Rise and she turned around and saw Mugi behind her.

"Oh, Mugi-senpai, I sang this song. But I didn't want to remember!" Rise sighed.

"What if we sing it!" Mugi had her hands behind her back and asked Rise really happily.

"We all have singing partners right, Yui and Naoto are a pair, Mio and Yukiko are a pair, even Ricchan and Chie are a pair, the same goes for Azusa-chan and Nanako! Let's be a pair!" Mugi had her hand on Rise's shoulder and told her happily.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Rise was pumped up now and the two rushed downstairs and towards the club room.

**Music Room**

"Attention everyone!" Mugi was way too confident now.

"Mugi and I are going to sing!" The same goes for Rise.

"Okay then Sing Away!"

Mata kyou mo mune no oku tozashita Heart Beat

Mite hoshii misetakunai dou dou meguri

Muchuu dake ja wakaranainda

Say Hello (Hello!)

Sen no uso zenbu ketobashite

Shout Friends honki no kotoba dake

Hibike sekai no kanata made

Ring Bells shiranai kane no ne ga

Kimi no DOA tataitara TrueStory

Mune sawagi mushi shite mo kokoro gaFeel Blue

Kekkyoku wa te ni tsukanai asa ga kichau

Omou dake ja todokanainda

Change Yourself

Kami-sama ni makeseterannai

Just Find hontou wa kikoeteta

Kimi no setsunai koe zutto

Shake Hands te wo tsunagu yuuki de

Hoshi ga ima seiza ni naru yo

Shout Friends honki no kotoba dake

Hibike sekai no kanata made

Dream Bells futari no kane no ne ga

Asu no DOA hiraiteku TrueStory

Everyone was clapping with total happiness.

"Thanks everyone!" Mugi and Rise looked at each other and thanked everyone by bowing.

_**Short chapter...I know, I know. sorry I couldn't find an English translation of True Story -v- but at least Mugi and Rise sang something.**_

**~True Story~**

**Lead Singer: Tsumugi/Mugi and Rise**

**Chapter 12 coming soon**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's Ritsu and Chie's turn now! Next is Azusa and Nanako**

**Chapter 12**

**Let's Go!**

**Music Room**

"Hey Ritsu!" Chie called out to Ritsu.

"What's up." Ritsu turned and saw Chie and she smiled.

"I found this that says your name on it." Chie showed Ritsu a song and the name says 'Ritsu Tainaka' on it and Ritsu looked really confused.

"I never wrote this, but let's sing it anyways!" Ritsu told Chie and looked too happy.

"Okay then." Chie told Ritsu.

I messed up! I got up at 8 o'clock

Crap, nobody woke me up

Instead of a ferris wheel, I'll go-go by a roller coaster

Speed over scenery

Departure is in standby, I'm a bit nervous

But since I came this far, I'll fasten my seatbelt, ok!?

Just barely late, I make up a funny excuse; How are things going? Going down

In times of trouble, even in times of tears, don't give up! Okay, let's go!

I got an F? Shock shock shock!

At the stoplight, wait wait wait!

On a whim, rock rock rock!

Keep on going!

Even if you want to reconsider, have no regrets

By all means, "Let's go!"

Diet! Sure, but pay attention - your daily calorie count is off course

Checkmate? Don't you mean check? Yeah, it's life's ups-and-downs version

Days that seem to be going smoothly could turn upside down

I'll become stronger and won't look back twice, ok!?

Bring in those sweets, then we'll do homework; but my thoughts are fantasies - ah, pleasant!

In delicious times, even in times of cheering, go with all your might! Okay, let's go!

Blue sky, go go go!

Skirt, check check check!

Vaulting horse, jump jump jump!

Keep on going!

Just having fun is the norm - isn't that okay?

Count on me, "Let's go!"

The "absolute clock" is turning and turning

Even if you mess up, there's no turning back

Get lots of sleep and you'll be fully charged

Combine our voices, "Let's go!"

We've got tomorrow off, today's Friday - let's meet at 10 at the usual place

In times of bursting, even in times of melancholy, don't be late! Okay, let's go!

Everyone, clap your hands!

Each day's a chance chance chance!

Carefree, jump jump jump!

Keep on going!

Just having fun is the norm - isn't that okay?

Anyways, "Let's go!"

"WE ROCKED!" Ritsu and Chie finished then high fived each other and screamed.

**Chapter's short, i know, i'll make it better next time with Azusa and Nanako...maybe**

**Chapter 13 coming soon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Azusa and Nanako's **_**FINALLY **_**singing! You've waited long enough to finally see them sing.**

**Chapter 13**

**Old School Memories**

**Music Room**

I look up at the serene blue sky

And realize a distant ideal

And on the hill where fragrant cherry blossoms bloom

Oh, encouraging friends gather on campus

At the bosom of an extended, beautiful peak

Affectionate souls bring me up

Carrying the dawning future on their shoulders and

Oh, diligent friends gather on campus

Reflected on the clear water's surface

A maiden's sincerity and high dreams

Not forgetting to disperse to school

Oh, promised friends gather on campus

Oh, promised friendsgather on campus

"And we just sang our old school's anthem Nanako." Azusa said once she and Nanako finished.

"It's really good for a song." Nanako told Azusa which made her smile.

"Thanks, we should tell the other's what we sang for the day." Azusa said to Nanako and she nods, happily and the two ran out the door to find the others.

**Why do i make chapters really short! Well this is fairly short, but the last chapter will be really long! Also, sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Final Chapter coming soon**


	15. Final Chapter

**Long Title! Yay! **

**Final Chapter **

**Shine On, Don't Say, Go Go, Listen, Miracle, No Thank You Girls**

"I wonder what we should do today?" Yui walked into the music room and laid down on the ground.

"We could always look back at our performances." Ritsu offered Yui.

"No, also, where's everyone at?" Yui said no and asked Ritsu where everyone else was at.

"I got a text from Mio!" Ritsu said as she grabbed her phone.

"What does it say?" Yui asked.

"_Ritsu, if Yui's with you, tell her to pack up her gear, Sawa-chan said we have to go back to our other school. _

_"TOMORROW AFTERNOON!_' Ritsu read the text out loud and she was shocked.

"Hey Yui and Ritsu." Nanako showed up and saw Yui and Ritsu in tears.

"Nanako!" They ran up to Nanako and hugged her.

"Let's all sing one last song together!" Yui told Ritsu and she nods, so does Nanako.

"What songs?" Ritsu asked Yui.

"I know!" Yui said.

**Later**

"6 songs are combined into a single song? That's crazy, who's idea was it?" Few minutes later, Chie walked in and asked Ritsu after she handed her the combined song and Ritsu looked at Yui; and she started whistling.

"It's great!" Yui and Ritsu looked at Chie. "I know! Yui will sing the first part, Mio will do the second, Mugi will do the third, Rise will do the fourth, I will do the fifth and Naoto will do the last." She explained and Ritsu and Yui were staring at her.

"What about Azu-nyan, Nanako, Yukiko and me!?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh, you guys can be back up singers." Yui said and the drummer buddies drew some sweat. "Go get the others!" Yui sounded serious, for once.

**Later, again**

"We got everyone!" Chie and Ritsu brought back everyone whom are very confused. "Why did they bring us here?!" Mio asked, looking sorta upset. "Yui got this really good idea for us before we, you know!" Ritsu told Mio and she nods, "I get it now," Mio turns to Yui, "Last song huh." Yui nods, happily and explains.

**5 secs later**

"And that's what we're going to do together!" Yui finished explaining and everyone except Ritsu and Chie, we're all surprised. "Here's the song!" Yui handed everyone sheet music that had the lyrics and the notes. "'Shine On, Don't Say, Go Go, Listen, Miracle, No, Thank You Girls.' That's one long title Yui." Mio looked at Yui. "Yeah and I put together the entire song too." Everyone looks worried how it's going to turn out.

Everyone started playing their parts.

Chatting Now

Seriously lively Never Ending Girls' Talk

We can't wait for the end of school bell chime

Even if you're late, leaving early is a no, no, no!

We'll go all out and Study After School

With your own eyes, ascertain it carefully

And mark it on your map

When there's a shortcut, you got a right to take it

Even better if you got some wings tucked away

Even in class I'm unconsciously studying musicianship

Air guitar is OK, the feeling's what important, suddenly break out a rhythm

I freely enjoy jamming out the beat in my mind

Fun things are my victory!

Non-sweet-sweet rather than sugar-coated words

Speaking your mind feels a lot better, no? Yeah

Joyfully make your wits heard, always and all the time

Non-stop-stop the ideas that are born

Will escape you faster than the speed of light so

Rock rock you need to catch 'em with music and tell the masses

No matter what, there's subjects more important than homework

It's our after school tea, chatting and practice

I get so much humor, feeling natural and dazzling smiles it makes my stomach hurt

I don't need promises

Because now is the only time for living

Wanting promises is a naive, childlike frailty

So long ago... I graduated from that

Chatting Now

Seriously lively Never Ending Girls' Talk

We can't wait for the school bell chime

Even if you're late, leaving early is a no, no, no!

We Study with all we got, Enjoy!

Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song

Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better

It's an unusual chord, but Here We Go!

When we sing we're Shining After School

Crap, is that a red mark? Ah, no, I'm just barely in the clear!

And just that makes you feel so almighty

The most important thing is to recognize yourself

You gotta accept yourself before others accept you too

I love you all!

It's our never-ending lu-la-la Miracle Sing Time

I'll sing, I'll sing, it's the absolute best way to express my love!

Even if the composition is clumsy or the lyrics are iffy

I want to convey my soul and larger-than-life life with all I have!

Does today seem like yesterday? Tomorrow like today?

It's fine, it's fine, as long as you're having fun it's a huge success!

I'm always a rocker, "now" is my rebellious stage

Onward, fair maidens, embrace your hopes!

We'll sing, just by the feel

No matter how faint it is, there's nothing else like it in this world

Wanna live our lives

As if it's our very last day on earth

Release, oh the passion

To us, this is our precious heart beat

We'll sing, our treasured heart beat

Listen!

"That was awesome! I love this school!" "Yui!" "Nodaka-chan! Hear us play again!" "But we all have to go!" "No!" The five girls have to say goodbye to their new friends, what a shame that they have to leave already. The other five girls look confused but realized what happened as soon as they left the school grounds, with Sawako.

_**To Be Continued**_

**~Cagayake! GIRLS~**

**Lead Singer: part 1: Yui part 2: Naoto**

**~Don't say "Lazy"~**

**Lead Singer: part 1: Mio part 2: Chie**

**~GO! GO! MANIAC~**

**Lead Singer: Ritsu**

**~Listen!~**

**Lead Singer: part 1: Tsumugi/Mugi part 2: Nanako**

**~Utauyo! MIRACLE!~**

**Lead Singer: part 1: Rise part 2: Azusa**

**~NO, Thank You!~**

**Lead Singer: Yukiko**


End file.
